When The Sun Dies
by GoddessOfYingandYang
Summary: Short drabble of a young thief. Rated T for dark thoughts.


**_Disclaimer: This story was written for entertainment purposes only and is not to be sold or redistributed for financial gains by anyone but the sole owner of the Intellectual Property. The SLY COOPER franchise was produced by SUCKER PUNCH and published by the Sony Corporation of America._**

_

* * *

_

**When The Sun Dies**

**Oneshot**

***G*O*D*D*E*S*S*O*F*Y*I*N*G*A*N*D*Y*A*N*G**

**

* * *

**

Big fat wet drops of bluish gray rain slid down the windowpane slowly and steadily trying to reach the destination of the bottom, the end. Smaller and more energized raindrops sped down reaching what the slower ones couldn't for a long period of time in only mere seconds. Accompanied by the rain were of course the yellow powerful streaks striking the ground in faraway distances; their quickness being the downfall of not seeing their beauty. Rumbling that seemed to be coming from the earth's very own anger carried on in its usual manner through out the storm, never measuring up to the spectacular dancing sleets of wet tears and the zigzagging lines of pure light. It was purely its own brand, it could not be seen so there for it wasn't important, only feared, or simply categorized as an outcast in the great storm.

A certain watcher of the great display of nature was seated directly in front of one of the many stained windows that graced the stonewalls of his current confinement. This place was once his favorite place in whole entire world, the only place he could truly be his actual self without any complaints, or glares. People were harsh against his kind, though there wasn't very many of his breed. It was just the way of the living; they pick on what is different from themselves. He'd often seen crowds of laughing people and long to be with them, be them. By no means was he anything but a simple shadow, just like the thunder, except even the great rumbling at more credit than he-he wasn't even heard. Not even teachers at school found him appealing to converse with; he didn't blame any of them

After his father died he became darkened, and wouldn't even explain to the orphanage what had happened that fateful night when he showed up abruptly on their doorstep. The only thing that he thought about was life in general, he only observed from the sidelines, soaking in all he could, teaching himself what his deceased father couldn't. Nobody wanted him, and that was the first thing that he decided. His own mother had left him and never returned, his father had died in a terrible gory demise-honorable but terribly scarring to the watcher of the storm. Kids his age, younger, and older wouldn't dare speak to him because of many reasons, the two largest being his family name, and the second being is overall appearance.

He wasn't shabby by no means; it was his aura that frightened them. If he'd been happy he was sure that he would have had friends, and if his last name was changed along with that happy factor. True to his last name, he was a ring-tailed raccoon who carried on a burden of his many ancestors. At this point he looked nothing like his ancestors, features and deep thoughts maybe, but not the most important factor. The one thing that separated him from everybody else, the one tiny speck that made him differ. **He was of a thieving lineage. **

The Coopers.

The great scum of the world.

The most hated.

The most different.

The reason he didn't carry this thieving gene in his heart was because of his childhood experience. Watching his own father, his protector, his guardian, be ripped to bloody pieces in only a minutes time by some old enemy of his family. A ghastly villain of pure metal only known as Clockwerk. Here he was at only the age of eight, and he had already decided that he would never have love, friends, or any profession for that matter. Nobody in their right mind would hire a Cooper, a raccoon, a thief. He was lowly and undeserving of anything-he'd accepted this since he came to the Happy Campers Orphanage at seven.

Sure, there were a few attempts at friends.

Sure, he had a few crushes.

Sure, he even had dreams.

**They would never come true. **

'_Perhaps I could be a thief just so Clockwerk can end this hell.' _


End file.
